Interesting way to meet (Truly it is)
by Protection 101
Summary: Fate has a hand on getting Veronica and Betty to meet. In a case of irony (Veronica remains firm in telling that it was irony in this case) because what else can it be when Veronica accidently rams into a telephone pole watching Betty jogging ... and Betty is the one whom calls 911. The rest is what Veronica calls fated blessed history ...


**The 2018 Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #54 (Scenario) – I was watching that hot jogger while driving out of the neighborhood but got distracted and crashed but I woke up in a hospital room and said hot jogger is at my bedside because apparently they're the one who called the ambulance.**

Soft chocolate brown eyes blink at the harsh light that were hitting them; the girl winced at the sudden pain in her head. Her hand lifted and she felt something plastic against her skin. Her eyes took in the write tacky plastic wrapped around her wrist. _Great I'm in a hospital. God can't they come up with something more fashionable to keep track of their patients. I have to come up with something … otherwise how can I say that I'm the best fashion designer in the world then._

"I'm glad that you are awake." A soft voice spoke to the right of her.

Turning her head towards the voice she looked at the blonde whom was sitting in the chair. Her eyes grew confused on whom this stranger was. She was impressed. But she didn't know this person. Her eyes drifted down to take in what the blonde was wearing and her heart skipped a beat. _Of everything that is holy in this world … it's the hot jogger._ Memory came back to her and she knew how she came to be in the hospital. Her eyes slammed shut in embarrassed.

"Is your head hurting? The doctor said that you would be waking up with a headache." The soft kind voice spoke. "I can buzz so the nurse can give you something."

"No I'm fine." She breathed out. Her eyes opened up. "Thank you for helping me." She knew that the hot jogger was the one whom called for the ambulance because she did clearly remember not seeing anyone else around when she had crashed into the telephone pole all due to her eyes being glued to the jogger that was in her review mirror. "I'm Veronica by the way."

"Oh I know." The blonde nodded. "I had to look in your wallet for your information. I'm Betty, Betty Cooper."

"Hi." Veronica smiled.

"Hi." Betty breathed.

"Sorry that I ruined your jog." Veronica sighed.

"I'm sorry that you got into an accident." Soft gentle blue green eyes grew concerned. "Luckily the only damage is dented fender; and a dented hood. I can fix them for you … that way you save money from going to a shop."

"You work on cars?" Veronica asked surprised.

Betty shrugged. "It relaxes me. Sides I bonded with my father working on cars." Her smile grew sad.

Veronica pressed the button to allow her bed to raise the head up so she was sitting up. "I'll pay you whatever I would have paid the shop." She spoke. Holding up her hand. "That's only fair."

Betty sighed. "Just pay me for labor. That's it." She looked meaningful into chocolate eyes. "I mean it."

"It's a deal." Veronica smiled.

"I still don't feel comfortable with it." Betty sat back against the chair.

"I don't feel comfortable not paying a fair price for you doing this for me." Veronica replied. "What else do you do with your life?"

"I'm a free lance writer." Betty grinned.

"I have read your stuff." Veronica eyes widen as she realized whom was actually sitting in the chair next to her bed. "You write wonderfully."

"Thanks." Betty smiled softly.

"I can't believe that I didn't connect your name with your byline …. talk about hitting my head." Veronica laughed.

Betty's blue green eyes turned concerned.

Veronica waved the concern off. "I'll heal."

Betty's cell ranged. She pulled it out and saw that she had to answer it. "Sorry."

"No worries." Veronica smiled.

Betty placed the phone against her right ear. "Hello Mr. Cecil." She winced as she heard what he had to say to her. "I'm sorry that I didn't think of calling you sir, but I'm at the hospital. No I'm all right, but I was … Mr. Cecil I said I was sorry that I didn't think of calling you; and letting you know that I wasn't able to come today; but like I said it was an emergency. Yes Mr. Cecil I understand. I'm sorry once mor …." She lowered the phone pressing end as her eyes closed weary.

"Whom is Mr. Cecil?" Veronica demanded in a hard voice.

"He's an eldery man whom I visit at the nursery home." Betty's eyes opened. "I should have called and let him know that I wouldn't make in."

"He shouldn't have spoken to you in that fashion." Veronica's chocolate eyes grew heated.

Betty sighed. "Mr. Cecil …." She shook her head. "I can't tell you much about him. After all you have never met him …. and I don't like talking about people behind their backs."

Veronica nodded. _I plan on meeting this Mr. Cecil and tell him that he had no right to treat Betty the way he did._ "Seeing how you helped me out here; Betty; how about I treat you to perhaps lunch, dinner or perhaps coffee at some point this week?" Her eyes lit up.

"I actually would like that." Betty smiled.

"Good." Veronica smile widened.

The door opened and the doctor walked in.

Betty stood to her feet. "Good bye Veronica. It was nice to meet you."

"You don't have to leave." Veronica looked into Betty's eyes.

"I actually need to meet with a friend of mine." Betty smiled kindly. "I called your emergency contact."

"He's waiting in the waiting area Ms. Lodge." The doctor spoke.

Veroncia sighed quietly. "Thank you for staying with me Betty. Until I woke up. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to make sure you were all right." A light blush coated Betty's cheeks.

"Give me your phone please." Veronica held out her hand.

Betty gave her the phone.

Veroncia quickly added her information in Betty's contacts. "There now you have my number. When you get a chance shoot me a text ... and I'll add you." She handed the phone back to her savior. Her fingers touching Betty's. Warmth and tingling hit her nerves. _I knew it. Fate I knew you didn't abandon me._ She never took her eyes off of Betty's eyes. She could tell the blonde felt something also.

Betty pulled her hand away as she placed her cell back in her pocket. "I best get going then." She backed away from the bed. Almost hitting the doctor whom was standing next to her. "Bye." She waved as she reached the door.

"Bye." Veronica waved back. Her hand lowered to her lap as she looked at the closed door after Betty had left. "Till we meet again." She whispered.

The doctor coughed.

Veronica looked back at him. "So will I live?" She quipped.

"As long as you don't keep running into telephone poles." The doctor shook his head with a small smile on his lips. "I see why you happened to run into that telephone pole this morning."

Veroncia blushed. But then her eyes narrowed.

The doctor held up his hand. "I'm an happily married man." He looked back at Veronica's chart. "I'll release you in a few hours Ms. Lodge." He moved over to check Veronica's vitals. "I want to make sure that you don't slip into a coma or have any other side effects. But if all goes well then you should be going home by tonight; and you should only need to take Asprin for your headaches." He wrote in the chart.

"Thank you doctor." Veronica was relieved that nothing serious was the matter due to her accident. "Can you send in my friend?"

The doctor nodded. "Of course Ms. Lodge." He placed Veronica's chart back at the end of the bed. "I'll check on you in an hour." The doctor left the room to work his rounds.

Veroncia rested her head against her pillow her eyes closed. She thought back to her entire moment with Betty Cooper her soulmate.

 **End**


End file.
